


Tumblr Requests

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Have some rare pairs, M/M, More To Be Added! - Freeform, Sliiiight NSFW implications in chapter 3, table flipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: A collection of requests from tumblr!





	1. The Comfort of Forests and Your Love Is Astounding

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is for sarahphoenix617 on Tumblr and it's for some Angford!

Angus lets out a small sigh as he swings his leg off of the branch. He’s been hidden up in this tree all day and doesn’t have any plans to come down. He hasn’t been able to just go outside and be in nature for nearly a month. One thing after another kept him from just being outside and enjoying the Earth for what it is. 

Now, he’s hidden away in a tree in a nearby forest, enjoying the sunny day and the light breeze that hits him every now and then. His bow is in one hand and his arrows are in his quiver on his back. He had originally planned to go hunting but he found himself wanting to climb this tree and just… relax. 

Angus isn’t one to relax; it’s usually a waste of time and he has other things to be doing. However, he can’t deny this peacefulness has been nice. It’s been almost a blessing to get out of the house and away from everyone. It’s been so nice being out here, he actually finds himself getting sleepy. 

The feeling doesn’t last long, his nerves spiking and his body on full alert as he feels… something. He doesn’t know what it is quite yet but he  _ knows _ something entered the forest. Something powerful and potentially dangerous. 

He quietly sneaks down the tree, not making a single noise as hits the ground. For the moment, he keeps his knife in his pocket and his bow isn’t drawn. He waits, seeing if whatever it was will show itself first. Whatever the thing is, it can’t be human. He doesn’t wait longer than a minute before he hears a very,  _ very _ quiet footstep behind him and in a flash, he’s pinned something against the tree. 

The hunter blinks and then blinks again as he sees his pink-haired boyfriend pinned beneath him. The man smirks, raising an eyebrow as he says, “You know, when I pictured you pinning me down, this wasn’t quite what I had in mind.”

Angus rolls his eyes, pushing away from him as he grits out, “The hell are you doing, Wilford? I could have hurt you.”

Wilford snorts, crossing his arms as he says, “As great of a hunter as you are, I  _ let _ you hear me. I could have completely snuck up on you if I wanted to.”

Angus huffs, resisting the urge to roll his eyes again as he tucks his knife back into his boot. “You still didn’t answer my first question: what are you doing out here?”

At this, Wilford offers him a genuine smile and steps closer. Angus lets him pull him into a hug, his face flushing a bit. “I’ve missed you all day and wanted to come be with you.” The hunters face flushes even further as Wilford kisses his forehead. 

His first instinct was to push him away but he ignores his instincts and hugs Wilford back. “Well, it’s been nice being out here all by myself. Although, I’ve missed you too.”

Wilford beams at him and Angus’ heart melts just a little bit at that. “Well, we can relax out here together!”

Angus offers a small smile back, “I suppose that could be fun.”


	2. Flipping Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The-dying-red-rose asked: "Red~ Anti and Mark where Anti flips a table.... ‘ironically’

Mark had been expecting so many different things to happen to when Anti got pissed off. But this? This wasn't it.  
  
On the floor was a table completely tipped over. All the contents of the table were strewn about everyone but Mark finds himself amazed that even did it.  
  
"I'm not going to lie, I was not expecting that." Mark mumbles and he hears a few people agree.  
  
Anti huffs and kicks a plastic cup on the floor. "I told you I would flip a table."  
  
Jack laughs and shakes his head. "Uh, yeah. I suppose you did."  
  
Mark sighs and puts the table upright. "Alright glitchy tornado, let's put this table back together."  
  
Anti presses a kiss to his cheek, grinning as he helps clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the fic!! It was a bit of an odd one for me to write but it was fun to write!
> 
> If you have a request or question or anything, feel free to hit up my Tumblr! It's @assbutt-of-the-readers!
> 
> If you liked this fic, punch that kudos button in the face! And I'll see all you readers in the next ! Buh-bye!!


	3. Not Your Average Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has some business to take care of in the woods. Mark interrupts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my friend Abbie who wanted a fic in hers and another's au. Basically, Mark and Jack are serial killers!
> 
> Warning for: Blood, torture, and NSFW implications

The cold, crisp air of the frozen over forest hits Jack's face and he smiles. The smell of blood and dirt hits him, only making him smile more.  
  
The man on the ground gives him a pathetic plea, begging to be spared but Jack's never been known for being merciful. Jack can't help the predatory grin that stretches across his face. "Now love, why would I spare you? You could blather to the police all about us."  
  
The man lets out another pathetic whimper, one that brings Jack immense joy. "Then just kill me now, please."  
  
Jack lets out a low chuckle, prowling closer to his prey. "Oh love, I fully intend to. But first,  I'm going to have some fun." He steps closer to the broken man, giddy with excitement.  
  
"Starting without me? How rude." A deep voice calls from the shadows.  
  
Jack instantly knows who that is and his smirk only grows. He grips his bloody knife tighter and swings down to swipe the blade across his preys face. "You're late. Not my fault, babe. I told you the drugs would only last for a certain amount of time. The bastard woke up and I had to act fast." He can still feel the sting of the fuckers knife across his cheek. He'll just have to make sure the man feels that pain tenfold.  
  
A man with dark brown hair steps from the shadows. He's of an Asian decent, his almond shaped eyes give that away. His deep, rich brown eyes that once held so much kindness in them are light up in a sick amusement as he stares at the broken man.  
  
Mark takes a step closer, his own knife seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "Well, better late then never, I suppose."  
  
Jack grins, agreeing with his lover. Before Jack can make another cut on the man, Marks moving forward and slicing his neck and okay, Jack's a little pissed.  
  
He glares at Mark and crosses his arms. "What the fuck, Mark?" No pet names, no love in his voice. Just confusing and a tad bit of anger.  
  
Mark grins back at him, not feeling a shred of fear like any sane person would. Although, Jack's pretty sure neither of them are sane at all. He walks closer to Jack and pulls him into a filthy kiss. He bites at Jack's lip and it clicks why Mark killed the man before he was done with him.  
  
He smirks at Mark. He reaches a hand up and tangles his fingers in his loves hair. He tugs on it, making Mark moan. He takes the opportunity to push his tongue into Marks mouth, sucking on his tongue. Mark grabs on to Jack's hips and Jack pushes him backwards till his back hits a tree.  
  
He pulls back, a string of saliva connecting their kiss swollen lips. "I was torturing this guy for a reason other than fun. He had information I need, pet. Information I didn't get."  
  
Mark swallows, smirking as he bares his throat. "Whoops."  
  
Jack growls at that and pushes him harder into the tree. "Oh, pet. You'll regret that."  
  
Marks smirk grows, a challenging look in his eyes. That look alone tells Jack Marks not taking his threat too seriously and that relieves Jack. Sure, he's pissed Mark killed the guy but he won't actually hurt Mark.  
  
Too much anyways.  
  
"I'd love to see you try, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's not typically the kind of fic that I go for but it was fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed reading it!
> 
> If you'd like, you can send a request my way or just simply chat with me on Tumblr! It's @assbutt-of-the-readers!
> 
> And, if you liked this fic, punch that kudos button in the face!! I'll see all you readers in the next fic! Buh-bye!!


	4. The Shadows And What They Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets his imaginary friend. However, he's not the same as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nonexistent-voidghost said, "Here’s a prompt! Jack, as a young boy, gets an imaginary friend named Dark - only, as he grows up, jack realizes Dark might not be so imaginary and as harmless as he once thought."
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Jack wakes up with the feeling of dread and fear clinging to him.  
  
He puts a hand to his forehead, feeling both cold and hot at the same time. He can feel his heart pounding but thankfully it's slowing down. He lets out a sigh and looks around his room, relieved to see he was in his room and alone.  
  
In his nightmare he was trapped in another dimension with something chasing him. Just when he thought he was free of it, he felt something grab him and he woke up.  
  
He shakes his head, hoping to get rid of the dream as he looks at the clock. He frowns as he sees it's only 3 a.m. He was hoping it was much later than that.  
  
He sighs and flops back down on the bed. A small amount of fear and paranoia cling to him but he's doing his best to ignore it and let the dream go. But he can still feel those arms around him.   
  
The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes he didn't feel fear when they touched him. He was already afraid before and when the arms touched him, he felt calmer.   
  
"Perhaps I have a guardian angel." He mumbles, flinching as he hears his voice out loud.   
  
"I wouldn't quite say that." A voice answers him. The voice is deep and smooth but there's a layer to it. Almost as if more than one person was talking. It sends a shiver down his spine, fear clutching his heart even more.   
  
"What the actual fuck?" He murmuers, frantically looking around. He's relieved when he sees nothing out of the ordinary. He rakes a hand down his face, trying to steady his heart.   
  
He looks around again, checking one more time that there was nothing before letting his body relax. His body doesn't relax long before the same voice speaks up, "After all these years, I thought you'd recognize me."  
  
Jack's eyes widden as the shadows move and swirl around before they begin to take the shape of a human. The shape takes a step forward and the shadows fall from it, falling to the ground like smoke. The figures outlined by red and blue lights, making Jack's eyes hurt in the dark. As the glow fades away, Jack gasps.  
  
Before him is a man with grey, ashen skin and black eyes with glowing red irises. His black hair's schorn on the sides, leaving the top of his head slightly fluffy. He's even dressed in the same black suit Jack remembers him in.   
  
Jack remains silent, too shocked at what he's seeing to even properly process what's going on. The man grins at him,  stepping closer. "I remember you being much more talkative when you were younger."  
  
Jack shakes his head, scooting further away from the creature. "H-how are you here? You weren't real." He mumbles, trying to convince himself he's hallucinating. Maybe he was drugged or ate something. This can't be real.  
  
The being chuckles, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders back. "Imaginary friends are very much real, Jack. I've always been here, I just never saw a reason to reveal myself until today."  
  
Jack vaguely recalls this man like creature from his childhood. He remembers staying up late into the wee hours of the night to talk with this being. He remembers the creature making shapes from the shadows, turning them into creatures. He also remembers being woken up from terrible nightmares by him.   
  
He feels his fear leave him. He relaxes and uncurls himself,  moving slightly closer. "I... I had a nightmare tonight. Is that why you showed yourself?"  
  
The being throws his head backs and laughs. "No. You're an adult, you can handle nightmares."  
  
Jack frowns. The nostalgia from reuniting with the creature is quickly fading and he's annoyed. "Then why are you here."  
  
The red-eyed man shrugs, smirking as he says, "Don't worry about it."  
  
Before Jack can answer, the shaowds envelope the creature again and he's gone. Jack's once again left in the Dark.  
  
Dark.  
  
The word rings familiar to him in a way it hasn't before.  
  
Huh.  
  
\---

The dry leaves and sticks sound like gunshots to Jack as he sprints through the forest. His heart pounds in his ears as he pants. His chest burns and his legs ache but he can't slow down. The thing behind him is counting on him to slow down and he doesnt feel like being a monsters meal.   
  
He can hear it growling and grunting behind him and he's scared. All he wanted was to go on a nice walk in the woods and he's about to be killed.  
  
His feet pound against the ground. His arms swing around him, helping to propel him forward. The branches scratch and cut his skin but he can't find it in him to care.  
  
He can see the edge of the woods when he hears a scream behind him. The noise startles him and causes him to trip. He panics even more and scrambles to get up when a claw goes flying past his head. He holds back a screams, quickly realizing _it's not attacked to anything._  
  
He pants as he looks around, seeing the beast dead behind him. In front of the beast, is his not so imaginary friend.   
  
Now, normally Jack would be shocked but after what he went through, he's relieved to see him. Jack lets out a sigh and says, "Thank you."  
  
The being glares and snarls, "What the hell were you doing? How did you get a chimera to chase you?"  
  
Jack shrugs, ignoring the glare. "I was just walking through the woods. I don't know what happened."  
  
The being growls and kicks the dead chimera but says nothing else. It's been roughly a month since this creature appeared in Jack's room but he still can't remember his name. He tried asking but all he got was a smirk and shrug. It's frustrating but Jack can't do much about it. Jack's found a lot of things about the being is frustrating but... it's actually nice having him around. He can be really sweet and funny some days.  
  
Jack slowly stands up, hissing as his leg lights up with pain. He looks down and sees a large gash from his kneecap to halfway to his calf. He holds back a groan as he tries to walk forward but more pain shoots up his leg. He lets out another hiss and before he can try to move again, the being is next to him.   
  
He has a worried scowl on his face and his eyebrows are scrunched. His dark eyes sweep down to Jack's leg and Jack sees a brief moment of anger before it fade to worry again. "Are you alright? Do you need help?"  
  
Jack's about to say no, he'll be fine when another shock of pain hits him and he nearly collapses. "Nevermind, don't answer. You clearly need help."  
  
Before Jack can protest, he's being scooped up. Jack huffs but wraps his arms around the creatures neck. "Thank you."  
  
He can't see it but he can feel the being smile as he says, "You're welcome."  
  
They continue walking and as they do, Jack suddenly remembers his imaginary friends name. He smiles as he murmurs out, "It's Dark, isn't it?"  
  
He can sense another smile as Dark replies, "Yes is it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic!! Perhaps someday I'll continue but for now, that's it!!
> 
> If you want me to write you a fic feel free to send a request to my Tumblr! It's @assbutt-of-the-readers


	5. Baby Our Love Could Move Mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Void-skelly asked: "if you're feeling a request can you do me a cute lil' chase/marvin? like boys being over the top romantic and disgusting everyone else?"
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

Marvin walks into the house and freeze. He sees a trail of red flower petals and his cheeks heat up. Hes unsure if they are for him, since they live in a house filled with other egos but Marvin has a pretty big hunch it was Chase.  
  
He follows the flowers to the living room where he sees a note lying on the table and smile as he goes over to it. He picks it up and flips it over, his grin never leaving.  
  
_Look behind you ;)_  
  
Marvins grin increases as he turns around and spots Chase holding a bouquet of flowers. Chase grins back and holds the flowers out. "For you, my love!"  
  
Marvin doesn't even get to move an inch before he hears Jackiboy Man yell at them, "Stop being gross and get a room!"  
  
Marvin lets out a chuckle, "Don't be jealous you don't have a significant other." Marvin walks over to Chase and gently takes the flowers from him before pulling him into a kiss.  
  
He hears a disgusted noise as Jackieboy comes out of his room. He's pulling down his mask as he runs past the couple. "I'd make another comment but i have people to go save."  
  
And he's gone before Chase or Marvin can reply.  
  
Chase chuckles and pulls Marvin in for another kiss. "Happy birthday, love."  
  
\---  
  
Chase and Marvin are in the middle of some lame horror movie when Marvin decides it's not worth it to watch this movie. Before he can make a comment about how lame it is, Chase grabs his chin and pulls him in for a kiss.  
  
Marvin giggles into the kiss, "I take I wasn't the only one bored then, huh?"  
  
Chase pulls the magician closer, a devious look in his eyes. "Let's just say there's better things I could be doing."  
  
"Oh my god, if you're going to fuck, do it in your room. Jesus christ." A distorted voice calls from the kitchen followed by a groan.  
  
Chase roll his eyes, "We didn't complain when you and Jack fucked on the couch like two weeks ago."  
  
Chase barely ducks in time to miss a plastic container thrown at his head. Anti pokes his head out of the kitchen, glaring as yells, "Shut the fuck up."  
  
Chase lets out a laugh and grabs Marvins hand. "C'mon. Let's go to our room. I think Anti's pissed enough."  
  
\---  
  
Just about every time they do something romantic, one of the other egos has something to complain about. Jack's the only one who never really says anything. And honestly, Marvin and Chase don't mind. The other egos reactions to what they do is half of the fun. Plus, they get to do the same shit back to them.  
  
It's really nice living in this house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't quite turn out how I wanted but i think it's cute still! I hope you all enjoyed it c:
> 
> If you have a request or would just like to talk, feel free to hit up my Tumblr! It's @assbutt-of-the-readers!
> 
> If you liked this fic punch that kudos button in the face! And all see all you readers in the fic!! Bye-bye!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to tell me in the comments!
> 
> Got a request, comment, or just wanna talk? Hit up my tumblr! It's @Assbutt-of-the-readers!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! If you liked this story, punch that kudos button in this face! I'll see all you guys, gals, and non-binary pals, in the next story! Buh-bye! (Or on tumblr or something haha!)


End file.
